


Rules were made to be broken.

by millygal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: How exactly does a Super Soldier Play Fair?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping my hand in, plus watched Civil War last night and I refuse to believe that there wasn't a small amount of time that Bucky and Steve didn't get to goof off before Bucky ended up back on ice. I'm playing fast and loose with Bucky's enhancements here ;)

"Bucky, that's _cheating_."

"I never said I'd play fair, Mr Goody-two-shoes."

"You've got auto-aim in that damned arm. Throw right handed."

"First of all, I can't play right handed and second, I neither confirm nor deny the presence of auto-targeting in my very fancy prosthetic arm."

"*humph* Fine. Beat this, smart ass."

"Oh, now come on, Steve. Just because you can't best me doesn't mean you have to blow the damned bored up. And now I've got darts embedded in my - "

"Very _fancy_ prosthetic arm."

"Jack ass. How about a game of pool?"

"Only if you shut one eye, don't think I don't know about the interface overlay in your optic nerve."

"That's complete hear-say. You know you suck **all** the fun out of bending the rules."


End file.
